


Happiest Place on Earth

by mystrangedarkson



Series: Sanders Sides Ficlets [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Disneyland, Human AU, M/M, T for swearing, proposal, so fluffy my teeth hurt writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystrangedarkson/pseuds/mystrangedarkson
Summary: Roman wants to make his 5th anniversary with Patton extra special. He just needs a bit of (unknowing) help from his boyfriend to make it happen.





	Happiest Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt from opt-prompts: "Person A and B have been planning a trip to Disneyland, and Person A mentions to Person B how it would be funny to profess their love to one of the Princes/Princesses and do a fake proposal. Person B encourages them to do this and helps them practice. When they do get to the park they stand in line to meet one of the royal characters and Person B gets out their phone to record Person A’s “proposal”, ready to laugh. Person A starts reciting the lines they practiced… and then turns away from the face character to face Person B.
> 
> Person A gets down on their knee and takes out a ring."

One Month Ago: 

 

“I know it’s not for another month, but I have your anniversary present to give to you,” Roman practically cooed, knowing full well that it’s the best way to get Patton to say yes.

“You are so sweet, Ro, but I’m still working on your present. Are you sure you don’t want to wait?” Patton was a little nervous. He knew what that tone in Roman’s voice meant- he had something big planned. 5 years is a major milestone, so they were both giving it their all. Patton was counting on every day he could get to finish cross-stitching Roman’s favorite picture of the two of them. But Roman was making those damn puppy-dog eyes, and he couldn’t say no to the love of his life when he was being that cute.

‘“My love, I promise, you want to know what it is now rather than the day of,” Roman pleaded.

“You know I’m going to say yes. You’ll still have to wait for your present, but what are you up to this time, my prince?” Roman squealed with delight and handed Patton several sheets of paper.

“Ta daa! One week in LA. Starting with Disneyland, of course, but after that is whatever we feel like doing!”

“Roman…” Patton began softly, “You are absolutely amazing. I love you so much.” He ignored the part of himself that was screaming to propose right then and there. He’d had the ring for months, he just hadn’t found the right time and place. _What better time and place than the Happiest Place on Earth on our anniversary? He’s such a romantic, he’ll love it._

 

Three Weeks Ago: 

 

Patton was settling in for their weekly movie night (this week it was Disney, of course) when he noticed a certain mischief in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“I know that face, Princey. What’s up?”

“I was just thinking about our Disneyland trip. How hilarious would it be if one of us fake-proposed to one of the face characters?”

“Oh my god Ro that would be the funniest thing. You should totally do it!” _shit shit shit shit shit does he know? No, I’m just being paranoid. Our relationship is healthier than those kind of games. He’d just talk to me about it if he knew, or just keep it to himself and wait until I have the guts to do it. It really would be funny to do it._

“Okay but who?”

“Hmm…. Gaston!! You can get all flowery and flamboyant like you’re so good at about how handsome he is. I’ll help you practice!”

“Yaaaaas This is gonna be an unforgettable trip.” _More than you know, my love._

 

One Week Ago: 

 

“In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.” Roman giggled and winked at his blushing boyfriend.

“You nerd. You absolutely flaming goofball. Aside from the fact that that was one of the worst marriage proposals ever, no matter how much we both love Mr. Darcy, you’re proposing to Gaston. You know, ‘How can you read this? There’s no pictures’ Gaston. He wouldn’t appreciate the reference.”

“You’re right, my love. I just wanted to see your ‘I love Mr. Darcy’ face. It’s so fucking cute.”

“God, you're the worst. I love you so much.”

“As I love you, my dearest.”

 

Present: 

 

“Oh my god Pat we’re actually at Disneyland. First thing’s first- Dole Whip!”

“Okay but then we’re working our way to the grey stuff- I’ve heard it’s delicious, and not just from the dishes.”

“God your jokes are the worst. Let’s go, my love.” The two men practically skipped off to find their treats.

 

Their first stop was Adventureland for Dole Whips. After an obscene amount of sugar and a few attracts, they made their way through Frontier land and into Fantasyland, where they beelined to find the grey stuff. As they were almost to the cafe, Patton noticed Gaston posing with some guests.

“Oh my god Ro it’s Gaston go do it I’ll film the whole thing,” Patton urged.

“Lol okay as soon as the people with him leave.”

“Ooh they just did. Go go go! Just like we practiced.”

“You know damn well that you don’t need to tell me how to make a grand, romantic gesture.”

 

With a wink and a flourish, Roman sashayed toward Gaston as Patton took out his phone and followed behind, recording.

 

“My dearest, sweetest love. My heart has been completely yours since the beginning, and by some miracle you’ve given me yours. You are the greatest, kindest, most selfless person I have ever known. You make everyday better and brighter just by being your incredible, beautiful self. I want to spend the rest of our lives trying to make you as happy as I am when you smile. I want to be there with you through thick and thin, the good times and the bad, in sickness and in health.”

 

Roman turned around to face Patton, dropped to one knee, and pulled out a ring.

“Patton Sanders, will you make the the happiest man alive and marry me?”

 

Patton almost dropped his phone in surprise. Tears quickly started pooling in his eyes as he put his phone in his pocket and took out the ring he’d been carrying all day.

“Roman Thompson, you romantic idiot, you beat me to it. I was going to propose when we watched the fireworks tonight. Of course I’ll marry you. Stand up and kiss me, you fool.”

 

Roman, fully aware that they had an audience at this point, dipped his fiancé as they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) <3 You can find me on tumblr with the same url as my username and send more prompts, if you'd like!


End file.
